1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes drying apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new portable clothes dryer for quickly drying clothes and other items, especially in a limited space.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes drying apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, clothes drying apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toys include U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,927; U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,497; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,923; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,344; U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,364; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,162.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable clothes dryer. The inventive device includes an elongate main housing and a control housing adapted for attachment to a structure. A shaft extends between the top of the main housing and the lower end of the control housing. A hub is rotatably mounted on the shaft to permit rotation of the hub about longitudinal axis of the shaft. A motor is provided for rotating the hub about the longitudinal axis of the shaft. A plurality of elongate arms are radially extended outwards from the hub. The side wall of the main housing has a plurality of openings into the interior of the main housing to permit the passage of air. A heater and fan are provided in the interior of the housing for heating and blowing air.
In these respects, the portable clothes dryer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly drying clothes and other items, especially in a limited space.